


In Your Arms

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: After a very long day, there's only one thing Leonard McCoy wants.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Tumblr prompt -- "I just want to curl up into your arms and sleep for days."

“I just want to curl up in your arms and sleep for days,” Leonard muttered as he leaned against the taxi seat, his eyes closed.

“That bad?” Molly asked sympathetically, a hand on his knee.

“We’re short two GPs and there’s not a replacement to be had anywhere. If I see one more kid with a stuffy nose, I’m going to scream.”

“Aww,” she murmured. “Well, I’ll take care of you as soon as we get home.”

“Mmm.” From the sound of it, he was barely awake.

When they got home, she got him to keep his eyes open long enough to eat dinner then she helped him to their bedroom. Leonard flopped onto the bed fully clothed. Molly pulled off his shoes and socks but decided to leave his trousers and shirt on. She wasn’t tired but she couldn’t resist the chance to cuddle with her husband so she changed into her pajamas and got in bed next to him.

Leonard woke up just enough to pull her into his arms and bury his face in her hair. Molly held him close, one hand coming up to stroke his hair.

“I needed this, darlin’,” he murmured. “More than I can say.”

Molly smiled softly. “I’m always happy to help.”


End file.
